


Five Times Shuri, Peter, and Tony Prank People And One Time They Are Pranked

by colorworld



Series: Usapho, Or Family [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pure Crack, Some Swearing, Tony and his kiddos watch movies together, Well - Freeform, extreme pranks, one extreme prank, otherwise it's pretty general audiences, pranksters, scary prank XD, tchalla is thinking "wakanda nonsense is this?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Yes, the two teens plus a dragged-into-the-mess billionaire who runs on two hours of sleep and coffee do 10/10 pranks, but the panther always fights back. This should turn out okay...right?





	Five Times Shuri, Peter, and Tony Prank People And One Time They Are Pranked

Tony can’t believe he’s been drawn into the antics of two teenagers, but oh well. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, Okoye was cool and a crazy good general and fighter, but this prank was too good to let go of. Of course, it was Peter and Shuri who came and told him. They showed him the device they created, almost like two young children showing their father a craft or drawing they made (a hilarious analogy considering that Tony was, well, a bit like their father figure they haven’t had). They begged him to get in on it with them so they wouldn’t have him as their enemy, somehow, even if they didn’t prank him. At least they knew his dangers.

 

Tony finishes a tweak he made on the device before he casually drops it off on the coffee table in the throne room and runs out to go back to Shuri’s lab rec room. Okoye and the rest of them were to arrive in ten minutes. It was well enough time to fly back over to watch the chaos from the somewhat private location of a lab with tons of snacks and technology. 

 

Shuri looks up from a vine the duo were watching in their cozy UGG pajamas with LUSH face masks on, snacking on gummy bears with obnoxious unicorn slippers on, two milkshakes sit with the teens. “You weren’t caught.” She switches the vine to the security cam of the throne room. The petite portal-like device sat like it didn’t give a shit which, well, it didn’t since it wasn’t alive, even though Shuri and Tony could’ve given it an A.I function if they wanted to, but that’s why they had Friday and Asha, Shuri’s A.I. 

 

Tony squints his eyes. “Why do you two have face masks on?”

 

“We bought them at the grand opening two days ago. Wakanda’s been missing out. At least they have a store, now,” Peter explains nonchalantly. He tosses a cherry gummy bear in his mouth and sips his birthday cake flavored milkshake. “You didn’t break it, right?”

 

Tony gives the boy a look that can’t even be responded to. 

 

Peter swallows. “Right. Anyways.” He takes another nervous sip of his milkshake. 

 

Tony plops down on the massive comfy sofa to Peter’s right while Shuri was on the teen boy’s other side. He kicks his legs up on the very edge of the table which had the pop-up visual of the throne room still functioning on the sunny Wakandan day. “So we just wait for T’Challa and Okoye to come murder us with his kitty claws and her stabby spear?”

 

“Yep,” Shuri pops her ‘p’. She munches up another gummy bear. “It will be quite alright. And absolutely hilarious.”

 

Tony just nods. “They opened a LUSH in Wakanda?” He inquires. The billionaire knows that Pepper loves the store with weird bath bombs and stuff. 

 

“Yes. As well as an Ulta, a Sephora, even a Starbucks!” Peter replies. 

 

“Their lattes are good,” Shuri says. “Oh, they’re back early!” She exclaims enthusiastically. 

 

The king and his general enter the empty throne room and Okoye immediately notices. “What is this?” She asks aloud with alarm. 

 

Shuri taps a button and it happens. 

 

Okoye and T’Challa both are gone, but they have shrunk to the size of a fingernail. 

 

“Oh, God,” Tony murmurs. 

 

Peter yeets into a huge fit of laughter and Shuri does as well, but she has to increase the sound sensitivity to hear Okoye and T’Challa’s protests that sound so fucking tiny and dead-ass hilarious. 

 

‘SHURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII” Is a tiny, screechy, high-pitched voice. It is Okoye’s. She begins in rapid-fire Xhosan swears like the tiny (ant) sized person she now is. T’Challa just sighs. “Tell me this is not happening, I can’t deal with this,” He murmurs. 

 

The two teens started a cackle fest and roll off the sofa onto the floor. Tony doesn’t fall off the sofa, but he is chuckling to death because this is hysterical. 

 

“SHURI, I WILL STAB YOUR TOES!” Tiny T’Challa screeches. 

 

“CAN-CAN-CAN YOU?!” She eventually chokes out a shriek in between laughs and rolls on the floor. Her stomach hurts, as does Peter’s. 

 

“I AM THE HIGHEST GENERAL IN ALL OF WAKANDA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!” Okoye stomps her feet. She has not realized that the effect of becoming nail-sized is weaker bones and strength. “Ow!”

 

Tony loses all hope and sanity and is now apart of the cackle fest. He still hasn’t collapsed to the floor, but there is a pain in the center of his body like the teens and it is not ceasing. 

 

T’Challa on the throne room floor sighs, unknown to the trio of dying teens plus an adult. “Shuri, please…” His voice was literally so pitiful in its beginning. 

 

“N-N-NEVER!” Peter screams instead of Shuri, who was too busy laughing to her death. They couldn’t hear them unless they stormed in there and demanded to be grown back themselves. 

 

It turned out extra lucky for the trio, however, because when they had finally calmed down twenty minutes later, the two ant-sized Wakandans enter shrieking at them and when Tony, Peter, and Shuri finally notice them, they repeat the cackle party all over again.

  
  


 

 

Peter was actually nervous about this one. “You sure this is really okay?” His voice is meek. 

 

Shuri rolls her eyes. “Yes, you faceless blueberry, this is really okay.” 

 

Peter is not even shocked by the insult, for she has many of the special, amazing kind. His best friend was quite good at insults, sarcasm, memes, pranks, vines, and literally everything. And, besides, he probably deserved it, sometimes. 

 

“Hurry up, twiddle dee, twiddle dum. T’Chilly is gonna be back in a few minutes,” Tony urges. He hangs the suit in the king’s closet where it usually is. 

 

Peter looked concerned, almost like a puppy when its owner is dramatic. He points to Shuri. “She’s twiddle dum, right?”

 

Shuri slaps his wrist. 

 

“YAOW!” Peter yelps. 

 

Tony and Shuri harshly shush him, self-contradicting since it was quite loud. 

 

“Oh look how the table’s have turned,” Peter whines in response. His face is comparable to the famous Thor (who knows how that picture exists) and Dany from Game of Thrones meme with the similar expressions. 

 

Shuri and Tony replicate the expression. “ _ Oh look how the table’s have turned _ ,” The two retort flawlessly in the language of the SpongeBob mocking meme. 

 

Peter sighs. “Why did I become friends with you two?” He mutters to himself as the trio departs the room. 

  
  


Twelve minutes later, T’Challa sprints into his room. He needs it. There is a mission and he needs the suit. 

 

The Wakandan King scurries to his closet and is alarmed at the very instant. They fucking didn’t. 

 

The black suit has vanished, probably burned at the stake by his own sister who made it. Its replacement is a plethora of neon colors: orange, blue, yellow, green, fucking pink. From head to toe, it is eye-burning, holographic-they added glitter?! This suit is not suitable for intimidation! It would be the mockery of the new world!

 

In that moment, his eyes had a flash of blood red. 

 

Yeah, someone was definitely going to die today. 

  
  
  


Shuri comes back in with an oversized bowl of buttery yellow popcorn but nearly drops it because she might collapse due to a near heart attack. Cause? The Wakandan news has T’Challa out and about stabbing people with his shiny pink claws. 

 

Peter spits his Nesquik back into his cup and starts laughing like no one is watching with Shuri who falls back onto the couch after Tony has to snatch the popcorn bowl before it is spilled on the spotless palace floor. The billionaire sighs. “Oh my god…”

 

Peter and Shuri mock him endlessly through their hysterical fit as T’Challa stabs people with his girly-looking panther claws. Tony snickers. He’s gonna pay for this later isn’t he?

 

Within the hour, at the sight of the general and king, Tony fucking runs. 

  
  


 

 

Shuri decided to let Peter have a shot at an idea since she’s made all the good ones so far, and she was impressed. Not too impressed, however, because she knows her friend’s capability, but still impressed. 

 

It is a lazy morning in the dark for the king. His schedule was not chokingly packed, so he was able to afford the luxury of sleeping in a few extra hours. By nine in the cloudy morning, however, T’Challa flops out of bed in his luxurious silk-vibranium blend pajamas, puts on his robe, and heads into the massive bathroom. The light turns on for him once inside. It takes a good few seconds for his eyes to adapt to the harsh hue but perhaps it was a good thing the lighting hadn’t dimmed down to an appropriate tone, yet, because his face…T’Challa’s face appeared as if the two trouble teens collaborated with the Japanese and Koreans on makeup, his hair-his fucking nails now had neon coral acrylics and were as long as pretzels! 

 

Steam might as well be blowing out of his ears. The door is now closing because, well, the palace A.I is quite intelligent, and the soundproof mechanism for the walls also takes action, turning up to its maximum function. 

 

Okoye did not hear absolutely any screaming in fury as she texts back Imani to confirm the time for their date. 

  
  
  


 

“Your Highness,” The ambassador of India greets generously once the African country’s king enters the throne room. Other Wakandans who rank highly in the palace and government are also present along with other Indian staff. 

 

T’Challa is confident, looking excellent now that he doesn’t look like a kawaii shitshow and his normal Black Panther suit is back where it belongs in pristine condition instead of the horrendous eye-burn disgrace. “Welcome to Wakanda City, Ambassador K-”

 

On full blast does the Pink Panther theme burst to life through the palace speakers as do endless custom-created memes that involve T’Challa and the Pink Panther ranging from minion meme level comprehension to memes that rarely exist and even experts might not understand appear in holograms. 

 

The ambassador blinks. “Um,” His voice is confused. “What...is...that?” 

 

T’Challa immediately facepalms. “Nononono…” He murmurs. “My sincerest apologies, Ambassador Kuwani, but there are two children and most definitely a third roaming the palace and they are never up to any good.”

 

The ambassador and others chuckle while Okoye has a death glare and is whispering to Ayo beside her. “It is quite alright, Your Highness...That one looks funny, though,” Kuwani refers to one of the memes in near silence. 

 

T’Challa should’ve stabbed the two to their deaths and buried the bodies days ago. 

  
  


The day had been long and, oh Bast, it had been incredibly stressful. Some politicians were monsters to deal with. 

 

Entering his room ready to strip and yank on his pajamas, his plans are halted as he hears petite borks and sees petite Chihuahuas on his massive bed. 

 

T’Challa has no facial expression. Absolutely none at all. He slowly walks over to his bed, flops down, and lets the puppies attack him. 

 

“This is fine,” He says nonchalantly as a pup licks his face. 

 

They were returned in the morning to the breeder that Tony paid rental for. 

  
  


 

 

Movie night, no doubt about it. Movie nights with the gang were the most epic of the most epic. 

 

Pepper would’ve been there, as would’ve Ramonda, but Pepper was on a business trip in Shanghai, and Ramonda was visiting Addis Ababa in Ethiopia for political business, so it was the three of them for that night. It was still plenty of fun, though. They wore their variety of snuggly pajamas, Peter in a graphic t-shirt with cat-printed pajama pants, Shuri in a giant teddy-bear fuzzy hoodie with matching pants, and Tony in God knows how expensive of silk-vibranium pajamas from the brand the king recommended. There were three different weighted blankets for the each of them, there were finished Capri Suns as well as a pack of Wakandan organic chocolate bars in the tall trash can, not to mention some plastic-alternative water bottles and soda cans. The trio is quite content watching Detective Pikachu on the tv. Hey, no one could resist Ryan Reynolds as the fluffy yellow pokemon. 

 

Peter jumps in panic when the lights turn completely off. Everything is off. There is no light, just black. “Mr. Stark? Shuri?” 

 

Tony doesn’t see a thing and he doesn’t have his glasses. He pulls the two kids close to him since one’s on either side. Protective Dad Mode doesn’t stop for nothing. “Um, I’d say it’s a power outage, but this isn’t your typical American house or something.” How the hell does he comfort the two? “It’s fine, kids, it’ll come back on in a minute.”

 

A noise. 

 

Shuri snuggles closer to Tony in fear, sinking deeper and deeper under the blanket. “Wh-what about that?” Her voice is a terrified whimper. It was a growl. 

 

Tony rubs her shoulder and Peter’s. He’s about to say something, but the words are never spoken as the growl returns. The first thing that comes to mind is a T-Rex from Jurassic Park...Oh, God, what the everliving fuck has been Shuri working on in her lab? They’ve been working on everything together lately-did she go rogue?

 

“Dino,” Peter whispered, coordinating with Tony’s initial guess. They didn’t know what it was, but there was no way the two kids were getting hurt with Tony around. “Friday?” Tony sharply asks. When there is no answer, concern heightens. “Answer me, honey, what the hell is this?” His voice is growing slightly more panicked, but he has to keep it together for those two. 

 

At this point, Peter and Shuri are like scared toddlers and hide under the blankets, Tony still having them close to him with his own head above the covers. “Friday...fucking answer me,” He mumbles darkly. 

 

The growl grows and so does a new sound of giant footsteps. Shuri bites her lip to resist the urge to scream, and Peter is close to tears of mortification. 

 

Tony was now raging. His kids were terrified. “Friday, I swear to God,” He starts, but the whole group jolts forward when they feel an unfamiliar touch on them from behind. They are now on the floor as the lights turn on, Tony quickly asking if they’re okay. Laughter is what he hears...Laughter. 

 

Tony gets out of the blankets without the teenagers and T’Challa looks like he’s having the time of his life. Hell, he’s never seen the king laugh so hard. There goes the preppy prim-and-proper ness Tony was used to observing. “What the fuck was that?!”

 

T’Challa’s voice is super casual. “Payback.”

 

Shuri bursts from the blankets, even with the weight. “T’CHIHUAHUAH BITCH!” She shrieks, face epitome of the angry purple devil IOS emoji. She roars a battle-like scream and tackles her own brother to the ground. 

 

Peter comes out like a puppy, feeling tiny and clueless. “Wh-whahappened?” He asks as his dad-kinda-sorta-not-exactly puts a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Tony sighs. “T’Challa really got pissed about the pranks, so he stepped the game up,” He explains as the Wakandan teen goes at it on T’Challa. “Shuri, honey, you might actually give the Black Panther a black eye and, well,” He starts to snicker. “He’ll have to explain to Queen Elizabeth in a couple of days why he,” Then comes the wheezing. “Why he  _ HAS IT _ !” 

 

“Enough!” T’Challa demands and pushes his younger sister to the floor. “It was very fair!” He loudly claims. The man gets back to his feet.“You had been torturing me enough for the past five days! ONE DAILY!” The king exclaims. “I should just send you children to Disney World and call it a day!”

 

Peter and Shuri look like they just found a true pot of gold plus puppies at the end of the rainbow. “CANWEGOCANWEGOCANWEGOCANWEGO-” They chorus at the same time, plus additions of “I can pay for my ticket” and “Please, T’Churro, I beg of you,” plus “Pleasepleasepleaseplease-”

 

“YES!” T’Challa barks. 

 

The teenager’s jaw dropped. They immediately got on their devices to social media, note pages, and all sorts of things in pure excitement, not even taking two seconds to think about if T’Challa was just appeasing them or was appeasing them and would seriously let them go. As far as they knew, they were going to Disney World. 

 

Tony shakes his head. “You scared the daylights out of them.”

 

T’Challa smirks in pride (maybe a little too much). “It should teach them the lesson to never mess with the king again.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Those children participate in selective learning. They’re fearless, too.”

 

T’Challa sighs. He looks at how crazy ecstatic the kids are to think they’re going to the theme park capital of the world.  “...I’m not getting out of taking them to Disney, am I?”

 

Tony pats him on the shoulder. “Nope.” He didn’t add that it was well worth it to see them have fun, though. What he did not have he hoped he could always give. 


End file.
